


My Powdered Donuts

by Chychyd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Steve just wanted his goddamn donuts, Superhero Boyfriends, domestic stucky, marvel crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP<br/>•	Person B:"Did you eat all the sugar powdered donuts?"<br/>•	Person A:*mouth full of food*"No..."<br/>•	Person B:"Then what's that on your pants?"<br/>•	Person A:"That's cocaine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Powdered Donuts

Steve hummed contently as he sauntered into the kitchen. He was looking forward to eating the sweet snack he’d bought for himself yesterday. His smile instantly fell when he opened up the cabinet. He moved around the contents in the cabinet, hoping it was just shoved behind something. “Buck!” Steve called, as far he knew, Bucky was in the living room watching tv. There was a pause before Bucky called back.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what happened to my Donuts?”

“Donuts?” His voice sounded muffled.

“Yeah my powdered donuts I just bought yesterday.” Steve replied as he walked over to his boyfriend on the couch. Steve placed his hands on his hips as he got a good look at the dark haired man on the couch. “Bucky. Did you eat my donuts?” Steve was staring straight into Bucky’s eyes. _Into my soul._ Bucky thought.

Bucky’s mouth felt too dry to swallow the mouthful of donut in his mouth. He shook his head. “No.”

“Then what is all over your pants?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the white powder dusted over his black pants. Bucky swallowed.

“That- that is,” Bucky paused, thinking of some excuse. “That is cocaine.” Steve snorted. Physically actually, fully snorted.

“Are you kidding me?!” Steve shrieked. Bucky nodded his head thoughtfully and brushed the white off his pants and from his mouth.

“I have a problem Steve. It’s about time I come clean about it.”  
“Jesus Buck, really. This is the story you’re going to go with?” Bucky threw his hands up and let them fall back into his lap.

“Drugs are not a joke Steve!” Bucky stood up from the couch.  “If you’re not going to support me in my recovery, I will find someone who will!” Bucky called as he left the room, avoiding getting anymore scolding about the donuts. Steve sat down where his boyfriend was just sitting and heard a crinkling. He reached his hand into the space between the cushion and the arm of the couch and pulled out the wrapper to his powdered donuts. _That punk._  


End file.
